


Something More

by yasiyasiyas



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, idk what else to tag tbh im so dumb, its literally just a stupid inside joke pls don’t pay any mind to it, tw mentions of the word penis but uhhh it’s not that bad JFKSKAISJDJSKA, uh yeah i may or may not have projected myself onto kanata just a bit jfjdjehhd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29089986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yasiyasiyas/pseuds/yasiyasiyas
Summary: HEHEHQHAHHAHASUHAHAHAJAOAHSJXIAJA IM GOING INSANE tadakana tadakana tadakana tadakana tadakana tadkanajdkajaidjdikans I LOVE RHEYHDCHSIJS DIDISJS INHOPE U MF ENNJJOOY HAHAHAHSHSNSIJWJEDIKWMAISJDNDJSJAKSSO
Relationships: Kurama Tadaomi/Nijo Kanata
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Something More

Kurama Tadaomi didn’t understand much about emotions. He was always confused about love especially. 

He’s never had any romantic experience in his life, let alone have a crush on anyone, really. One day, before he knew it, things had changed. He didn’t know it, but someone had triggered his feelings in a way he’s never seen or felt before. This person’s name was Nijo Kanata, the bassist of εpsilonΦ. His bandmate. The person who changed his life. Was it for the better? He didn’t know. All he knew was that Kanata had turned his life upside down.  
.  
.  
.

The first time he’d met Kanata, he felt things he’d never really experienced before. Butterflies, nervousness, anxiety... All of which he didn’t know a thing about, which caused him to feel confused and frustrated. He didn’t know why he felt so many things about Kanata, they’re only friends, aren’t they? And yet there he was, practically obsessing over him. Thinking about him every waking moment. Daydreaming about how soft his lips would feel against his own. Wondering how Kanata would feel if Tadaomi could just.. casually steal a kiss from him. But why were all these thoughts in his head? They were just friends. Kanata was his.. friend. Right? Yes, his friend. But why in the world does it feel so wrong calling him a friend? That is what they’re supposed to be. Just friends, nothing more.  
But it felt like so much more than that. He didn’t want to be Kanata’s friend. He wanted to be more than friends. And that’s what he told Kanata that day.

They were at εpsilonΦ’s sharehouse. Tadaomi had made sure he was completely alone with Kanata, no intrusion, no members disturbing them, just him and Kanata. Shu wanted to go home and, Shu being Shu, had made sure Reiji accompanied him there. And of course, it’s not like Haruka would go out of his way to tell his brother that it was time to go home, so he went on by himself. This was it. He walked away from his synthesizer, and walked up to where Kanata was sitting.

Kanata was, as usual, tuning his bass in his usual seat. Tadaomi stared at him for a bit, taking in how tense Kanata’s expression got when he was focused on something. How his tongue stuck out slightly, how he squinted in concentration, how he muttered “no, that doesn’t sound right..” to himself… It was quite endearing to look at. 

He walked up to Kanata and sat next to him, then stared at him for a bit. He’s never noticed how beautiful Kanata’s eyes were. They were different from Haruka’s in a way, that’s for sure. They gave off a different kind of energy that Tadaomi couldn’t explain. After some time, he opened his mouth:

“Hey, Kanata-kun, can I talk to you for a bit?”

Kanata didn’t respond. He simply sat there working on tuning his bass, muttering to himself with the same expression he always had. Was he ignoring Tadaomi? Why did the thought of being ignored by his Kanata-kun hurt a little?

His Kanata-kun? No, Kanata wasn’t his. There was no way. They’re just friends.

But it could be something more.

Tadaomi broke out of his train of thought, and once again tried to catch Kanata’s attention.

“Ka~na~ta~kun?” Tadaomi called again, putting his hand on Kanata’s shoulder this time.

Kanata jumped. “Huh? Oh, Kurama-senpai! I didn’t see you there, what’s up? Where are the others? Is Aniki here? Do you think he went home without me? He did, didn’t he? Shu-kun as well? And he took Karasuma-senpai with him as well, right? Man, I should’ve been paying attention! Thanks for staying here and waiting for me, Kurama-senpai, it means a lot! The bass always takes me to a different world once I hold it, y’know.. I always get focused on playing and nothing else, it’s kinda weird.. hey, speaking of, it’s actually real fun to play the bass! You always see me happy and upbeat on stage while playing, don’tcha? You’ve pointed it out before, right? Playing an instrument is so much fun, ain’t it? I think you’d like playing the bass, I should really teach you sometime! I think you’d enjoy it personally. The truth is, I actually like seeing you happy while learning about new things, it’s fun to observe you when you’re so focused! You always have the same expression on your face, I- dang, ain’t that Aniki’s school bag?? He’s so forgetful, I better go take it to him, it was nice talking to ya! I-“

Tadaomi pressed his finger onto Kanata’s lips to silence him. Why did Kanata-kun talk so much around him? He spoke so fast that Tadaomi couldn’t even process what he had said. He never rambled this much around anyone else… could it be that he, Tadaomi, was an upperclassmen? If that was the case, he would’ve been acting like that around Reiji-kun as well, but he never does.. he’s always normal around Reiji-kun. But why is that? What makes Tadaomi so different?

“Kanata-kun, I really need to talk to you about something,” said Tadaomi. “It’s urgent.” 

He stared at Kanata, waiting for a response. Kanata gestured to his lips, and Tadaomi realized he still had his finger pressed onto Kanata’s lips. He put his finger down with a quick apology. Kanata blinked.

“Oh, gotcha! Soo.. go ahead, what did you wanna talk to the one and only Kana-chan about~?” Kanata asked, putting away his bass, and turning his full attention to Tadaomi. He had noticed that Kanata’s cheeks were lightly dusted with pink.

Were his cheeks always like that?

He’d also noticed how Kanata was looking at his forehead, not his eyes. Was he avoiding eye contact?

“Kanata-kun, I feel like we, that is to say, you and I.. should become more than friends.” He said, straight to the point. He moved to hold both of Kanata’s hands in his own. They felt very soft and.. wet? It appeared that Kanata was sweating. Was he nervous? 

He thought that Kanata-kun would like to know how Tadaomi felt around him, and maybe explain some things to him. For instance, he could provide the reason why Tadaomi wanted to hold him in his arms and never let go. 

And maybe explain how and why he wanted to spend the rest of his life with him.

Kanata blinked. Tadaomi noted how his cheeks had gone more red than they were before.

“Kurama-senpai, what do you mean by that, if ya don’t mind me asking?” Kanata bit his lip. He fidgeted a little, looking down and, once again, avoiding eye contact with Tadaomi. That was something he had noticed Kanata did whenever he was around. 

“Kanata-kun, I want us to become more than friends,” He said, tightening the grip he had onto Kanata’s hands. “This feels wrong. Seeing you spend time with other people without me feels wrong. Calling you a ‘friend’ feels wrong. I feel like I should be pulling you into my arms and kissing you. I have no idea why I feel this way, nor do I know what it means.. I think about you constantly. The truth is, Kanata-kun, I like you very much. You make me feel a certain way, and I just don’t know why all these things are happening. I… Kanata-kun?”

Tadaomi stopped talking to look at Kanata. His head was down, and he.. wait… was he laughing?

“Kanata-kun, is something wrong?”

Kanata continued laughing. But it sounded a bit… odd. Well, it was definitely not his usual laugh, that’s for sure. The one that he always had when Shu told him a joke. No, this one definitely sounded a lot more forced. Eventually, Kanata stopped laughing and looked straight at Tadaomi. Into his eyes. Something he had never done before.

“K-Kurama-senpai, that was a very funny joke..! Haha… You should become a comedian if this band thing doesn’t work out for you, I insist! C-C’mon.. let’s go home, it’s getting late..”

Kanata wrapped his fingers around Tadaomi’s hand, and started leading him outside. Tadaomi’s heart fluttered at Kanata’s touch. He never wanted him to let go.

Then realization hit him. “Wait.. but Kanata-kun, our stuff-“

But Kanata didn’t stop. He continued running, as if he couldn’t hear what Tadaomi had said.  
“Oh alright, then..” Tadaomi whispered, more to himself than to Kanata. He held onto Kanata’s hand tighter, once again smiling to himself.

Eventually, Kanata stopped running. He stopped holding Tadaomi’s hand as well, much to the latter’s displeasure.

“Kanata-kun… what was that about?” asked Tadaomi, tilting his head slightly, and looking straight into Kanata’s eyes. There was no holding back. 

“Kurama-senpai, I’m really sorry about that.. I just got overwhelmed, that’s all!” Kanata said, gently patting Tadaomi’s shoulder. Tadaomi shook slightly at the physical contact. “That was very sweet, what you said.. it meant a lot to me. And the truth is, I actually feel the exact same way about you!”

Tadaomi’s eyes widened. “Do you really mean that?” He questioned, staring into Kanata’s eyes, waiting for a reaction.

Kanata nodded with a small smile on his face. His cheeks were still red. “I love you so so much, Kurama-senpai, you make me really happy each and everyday! I just love being able to see you everyday at practice, it makes me feel so… I don’t even know how to describe it, it just puts a huuuge smile on Kana-chan’s cute face~♡ you’re just so amazing, I really can’t get enough of you! I guarantee I’ll be the PERFECT boyfriend for you if you gave me a chance, I’ll teach you how to play my favorite combat game, I know you’ve always been looking forward to learning, I can tell just by the look on your face when you watch me play! I love you very much, I really do! I love you so much that I’ll tell the whole world about it! And-“

“Kanata-kun,” Tadaomi interrupted, holding up a hand. Kanata looked up at Tadaomi with a puzzled expression on his face. “You’re very endearing, you know that? I think you’re adorable, and I enjoy listening to your voice. But… can you please talk a little slower next time?”

Kanata burst into laughter, for real this time! He laughed so much that he clutched at his stomach. He even started tearing up a little. 

“K-Kurama-senpai, you’re so up to the point! I love that about you!” He continued laughing. Tadaomi pouted, and raised Kanata’s chin up with his finger. Kanata stopped laughing instantly.

“Kurama-senpai, what are you-?”

Tadaomi forcefully pressed his lips onto Kanata’s. 

He was right. 

Kanata’s lips really were soft.

He felt Kanata clutching his arm, then slowly raising his own arms to wrap them around the other’s neck. Tadaomi’s hand slowly slid down to Kanata’s waist.

They both felt like they’d been waiting for this moment their entire life.

After what felt like an eternity, Kanata gripped Tadaomi’s sleeve tightly. Tadaomi knew this was a sign that Kanata needed to breathe, so he allowed their lips to part.

Once he pulled away, he noticed that Kanata’s eyes were still closed. 

“Kanata-kun, you can open your eyes now.” Tadaomi smiled, stroking Kanata’s cheek with his thumb.

“Huh? Oh, yeah..” Kanata blinked up at Tadaomi, and for the first time since they met, made eye contact.

Tadaomi stared back. He snorted.

And before he knew it, he started laughing for the first time in his life. Actually laughing, not a chuckle, not a small smile… laughing extremely hard. He wondered if this is what people called “laughing your ass off”.

“Ehh?! Kurama-senpai, did I say something funny??” Kanata put his hands on his hips, and stared teasingly at Tadaomi, who was shaking from laughing so much.

“I-I’m sorry, Kanata-kun! You’re just so precious, I couldn’t take it.. this is the first time I actually laughed, y’know!” Tadaomi continued to chuckle for what felt like a lifetime. He had eventually stopped, and his face went back to how it usually is.

“So does this mean we’re officially dating??” Kanata asked hopefully. Tadaomi nodded.

“YAY!!! This is the happiest day of my entire life, you don’t even know! I’m just so happy to finally be dating the love of my life, I’ll treat you well I promise!” Kanata said, giving Tadaomi kisses everywhere he could reach. Tadaomi chuckled. Kanata really was bursting with emotions, wasn’t he?

“Tell ya what,” Kanata started. “How about we sign a paper? To remember this day being the start of something special for the both of us, plus we can look back on it when we grow old together!”

“Of course, if it makes you happy,” Tadaomi smiled at the thought of an elderly Kanata. Would he still put his bangs up, the same way he did now?

“Alllright, so since neither of us have paper, I’m pretty sure I have a napkin somewhere… there we are!” He pulled out the said napkin and rested it onto Tadaomi’s shoulder. 

“Ah, dang, I forgot my pen!” Kanata sighed, defeated. “I guess we can sign the paper another day.. we have to remember today’s date though!”

“Oh, you can use my penis if you’d like!” Tadaomi said happily, searching in his pocket.

“E-EHH?? N-no, I’m fine, thanks-!” Kanata choked, his face going redder and redder by the second.

“But I insist! Here you go~” Tadaomi said, pulling out his….

Pen.

“W-what..? That’s it?” Kanata said, looking at Tadaomi’s pen.

“Of course, Shu-kun taught me that ‘penis’ is slang for pen!” Tadaomi smiled at Kanata.

“Kurama-senpai.. please don’t listen to anything Shu-kun tells you, you really scared me! I thought you were gonna pull out your actual…y’know!” Kanata blushed, and gestured downwards.

“Oh, I see. But why would I do that here? I can always just show you the real thing in private.” Tadaomi teased, watching Kanata and waiting for a reaction. The reaction he had hoped for came immediately.

“W-what?! But..but… I’m supposed to be the one teasing! Kurama-senpai, that’s SO unfair!” Kanata pouted, his cheeks going even more red, if that was possible.

The truth is, Tadaomi knew that the word ‘penis’ wasn’t slang for pen. He knew that Shu was kidding around like he usually does. He had intended to make Kanata flustered. He really liked seeing this side of Kanata-kun, and knowing that he was the reason made him feel very proud and accomplished, in a way.

“C’mon, let’s go home.” Tadaomi held Kanata’s hand this time. They started walking, but then…

“WAIT! I forgot our stuff! Silly me, you can go on without me!” Kanata exclaimed, and started running to the direction of their sharehouse.

“Don’t be silly, Kanata-kun, of course I’ll come with you!” And he chased after his boyfriend.

He had a feeling this was the start of something special.

**Author's Note:**

> HEHEHQHAHHAHASUHAHAHAJAOAHSJXIAJA IM GOING INSANE tadakana tadakana tadakana tadakana tadakana tadkanajdkajaidjdikans I LOVE RHEYHDCHSIJS DIDISJS INHOPE U MF ENNJJOOY HAHAHAHSHSNSIJWJEDIKWMAISJDNDJSJAKSSO


End file.
